Polycarbonates are well known thermoplastic materials which due to their many advantageous properties find use as thermoplastic engineering materials in many commercial and industrial applications. The polycarbonates exhibit, for example, excellent properties of toughness, flexibility, impact resistance, and heat resistance. The polycarbonates are generally prepared by the co-reaction of a dihydric phenol such as bisphenol-A with a carbonate precursor such as phosgene.
While presently available conventional polycarbonates are quite useful in a wide range of applications there nevertheless exists a need, especially in applications involving high temperature environments, for polycarbonates exhibiting greater heat resistance than that possessed by conventional polycarbonates.
It is, therefore, an object of the instant invention to provide polycarbonates which exhibit improved heat resistance.